


October 4: Gags

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gags, Kinktober 2019, LIKE SO LIGHT, No Beta, brief but very satisfying face-sitting, very light D/s, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 4: Gags

The first time Amanda moans, Liv shushes her while biting back a giggle. Amanda responds with an apologetic look, but then Liv sucks at her clit again, and Amanda's moan is louder.

"You're gonna wake the kids," Liv whispers. Noah and Jesse are having a sleepover in the living room, and they've only quieted down in the last ten minutes.

"You're the one determined to make me scream," Amanda hisses, grabbing hard at her own breasts when Liv gives her an arch look and licks her from the bottom of her cunt all the way to her clit. She moans a third time when Liv licks into her and pinches lightly at her clit. 

"Shhhh," Liv says, breathing out the sound against Amanda's cunt. 

"Well, maybe you should find a way to keep me quiet," Amanda snaps as she drops a hand to take over playing with her clit as Liv pulls back to give her a hot once-over.

"Be quiet but don't stop having fun," Liv tells her as she starts to back off the bed. She pauses and dips her head back down so she can kiss Amanda's cunt again. 

Amanda bites back another moan but doesn't stop her hips from bucking. She loves to show Liv how much Liv affects her. It's the best sex of her life and easily her healthiest relationship. When Liv opens the top drawer of the dresser and takes out a pair of her own panties, Amanda has to press her first against her mouth to muffle her moan of excitement.

"You can ask when you want my panties in your mouth," Liv teases as she walks back towards the bed. She stretches her panties in her hands, clearly enjoying the way Amanda squirms. She bunches the panties into one hand, then reaches down with her free hand. She spreads herself open with two fingers and presses her panties against herself, rubbing off against the panties as Amanda gasps and bites the heel of her palm.

"Open up," Liv says as she uses the panties to stimulate her clit. She smiles when Amanda not only opens her mouth but also leans forward so Liv can push her panties into her mouth.

Liv climbs back into the bed as Amanda breathes raggedly and pushes her hips into the air. Liv sucks hard at Amanda's nipples, then skips all other foreplay to return to her previous position between Amanda's legs. She spreads Amanda open and licks deep.

Amanda groans, the sound muffled by Liv's panties and her own hand over her mouth. She presses against Liv's face, and Liv keeps eating her out with the long, hard licks she knows Amanda likes best. 

Amanda squirms and groans when Liv pushes her hand from her clit and replaces it with soft flicks of her thumb. Liv knows the almost-pressure makes Amanda absolutely crazy, and she's rewarded when Amanda wraps her legs around Liv's head and lifts her hips completely off the bed.

Liv enjoys the neediness of the position, loves how all she can do is keep making Amanda buck and shudder. She slides her tongue out of Amanda and lifts her chin just enough that she can take Amanda's clit in her mouth. Amanda's muffled yell makes Liv rub against the bed. But she doesn't want to come, not yet. She wants to get Amanda off first.

She sucks hard on Amanda's clit, then licks it hard, over and over, pressing on Amanda's inner thigh to get her to drop one leg so Liv can bring up her arm and stroke Amanda's inner lips.

Amanda lets loose a long, high note that thrums through her whole body, and then she shakes and shimmies against Liv's face for nearly a minute before collapsing flat on the bed.

Liv grins in triumph and nuzzles just above Amanda's pubic hair as she climbs up the bed. She reaches Amanda's face and slips two fingers into her mouth, pulling her panties out slowly and tossing them aside.

"Holy shit," Amanda whispers. "That was fucking amazing."

"Shhhh," Liv teases. "The kids might here you."

Amanda glances down Liv's body, one hand slipping between Liv's legs. She gets a wicked grin on her face as she slides her fingers between Liv's lips and then brings them up to her mouth and tastes. "Well, get up here and shut me up," she says. 

Liv rearranges herself until she's sitting on Amanda's face, her cunt pressed in tight on Amanda's mouth. It's her turn to try to stay quiet as Amanda fucks her fast and hard with her tongue. Liv's already near the edge from getting Amanda off, and she has to slam her mouth against her bicep to muffle the small shout that comes loose as she comes hard. 

Amanda holds her hips as she shifts and lies down next to her. "Yeah," Amanda says, looking smug and clearly teasing, "I'm the one who needed the gag."

Liv snorts and pulls her close, kissing the taste of herself from Amanda's mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first time I've managed to get a story with the two of them written out.


End file.
